1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to trailers and in particular to a trailer assembly for carrying overwidth loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,242, I disclose a concrete slab building wherein the slab is formed at the factory and towed to the site. The building may also be constructed at the factory. It is also possible to relocate the building with its slab later, thus the combination may be considered to be a mobile home with a concrete slab floor.
Various wheel assemblies are proposed in the above patent for towing the slab to the site. All of the proposals have a single central set of tandem wheels, leaving the rear end unsupported. While these proposals may be satisfactory, a trailer assembly with more support is desired.
Also, better trailer assemblies are desirable in other areas of overwidth hauling, such as house moving. Normally a pair of longitudinal steel beams provide the support, with tandem wheels being located at the rear end. The front end has a fifth wheel hitch assembly for mounting on the fifth wheel at the back of the tractor. Even though the beams are underslung, the fifth wheel mounting and large rear wheels place the building several feet above the ground. For clearance purposes, it is desirable to keep the structure as close as possible to the ground.
When positioning a mobile home or moving a house, there are occasions when it would be helpful to shift the structure laterally. Other buildings or structures may prevent the tractor from maneuvering the structure into place by moving forward and backing.
Another desirable feature is to be able to convert the trailer assembly to legal highway width for empty return trips. Overwidth vehicles require special permits and in some states may be movable only on certain days of the week and only with a flag car.